Lost and Forbidden Dreams
by NoNo
Summary: No Spoiler, complete AU. Chloe Sullivan and Lex Luthor have an unwanted marriage. Chlex OOC
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Lost and Forbidden Dreams  
**Author:** NoNo aka Nok-chan  
**Rating:** R  
**Spoilers:** No Spoilers complete AU  
**Disclaimer:** Since I take that pills I know that I don't own France and Fallingborstel. So I think the same goes with Smallville. Unfortunatly  
Feedback: Please! I'm starving for it. I need it... please...  
Archival: sure why not. Just let me know.  
_  
**A/N: Look! This is a dark fic. This fic will deal with violence, abuse, drugs, eating disorder and death (not the main figures... I guess). It will be pretty hard and (I hope) intense, so if you have problems with that please don't read it.**_  
  
A/N 2: Thank Blackberry for the wonderful work of betareading. I adore you for that.  
  
Summary: Chloe Sullivan, Lex Luthor and an unwanted marriage (I'm so bad at this)  
  
-------  
  
"Chloe! Chloe! Where the fuck are you? Get your slow-acting ass down here. NOW! "  
  
Tiredly Chloe lifted the head.  
  
"Don't you hear me, you lazy bitch? I have said you should come here immediately!"  
  
Chloe let her head fall down again and pulled her legs a little bit closer at herself. For half an hour, she had been laying on the ground of her bathroom. Even if she had forced herself?), it would have been impossible for her to move. She was exhausted. Burnt-out. Like every time after one of her "attacks". She hated herself for it. She hated herself because every time if she was sad, or had a problem she had an "attack". It was simply stronger than her. Jaded Chloe closed the eyes. As soon as she had collected some strength again, she would go.  
  
But still during her thoughts about it, the door flew up with a loud bang and foaming Milena stepped in the room.  
  
"There you are. Didn't you hear me as I has called you? Oh yeah you'd hear me, but you give a shit about it! Didn't I told you to listen when I call you?"  
  
Chloe jerked as a hand met her ear leaving a hot pain. She curled up closely so Milena couldn't hit some sensitive places.  
  
"Haven't I told ..."  
  
bash  
  
"... you . "  
  
bash  
  
"– a thousand times"  
  
bash  
  
"– you have to fucking listening when I call?"  
  
bash  
  
Chloe bit on her lips so she wouldn't cry when Milena grapped her hair and raised her up.  
  
"Is it so difficult? Is it so difficult? Are you too stupid to understand around this? "  
  
She was shaken so strongly back and forth that she lost a handful of hair.  
  
Finally, she opened the eyes and looked her stepmother Milena directly in the face. " I'm so sorry," she said weakly. "I did not want to annoy you. Forgive me. Please, forgive me. "Milena looked at her with a disgusted face and let go of her. She sank to ground and remained sitting.  
  
"Have a look. How you look again. You look like shit!" Milena's voice was a full of sickness and disgust." Clean yourself and then come down. I have to discuss something with you. And we have guests, so try to look at least like a human. "  
  
"Forgive me. I will hurry up. I'm so sorry," Chloe whispered to herself. The door was slammed and Chloe was alone again. "Forgive me. Forgive me."  
  
_  
"Daddy, she is so beautiful!"  
  
"Right Chloe, Milena is very beautiful."  
  
"Daddy, when I'm big will I be as beautiful as she is?"  
  
"You are very beautiful now. Nobody is as beautiful as you."  
  
"Do you think she will like me?"  
  
"Of course, honey. Everyone likes you!"  
  
"Will she play with me?"  
  
"I think soy. Nevertheless, she is your new Mum."  
  
"Will she leave, too?"  
  
"No baby, she won't leave."  
  
"I want her to love me, Daddy. I want a mummy who loves me, too." _  
  
After she had washed her face, Chloe tried to cover carefully the red bruises with makeup. if practice makes perfect' Chloe already won the championship in hiding. She learned how to put the Camouflage on without having to concentrate on the pain. It was as if she hid the pain with her bruises.  
_  
"I want her to love me Daddy. I want a mummy who loves me, too." _  
  
Chloe often thought of the day as her father had announced that "She would get a new Mum". Chloe had been so happy. She didn't know Milena, but she was glad that she would have a mother too. Like all other children in her kindergarden. It was like yesterday since her father had stepped with her in his living room. And there she was. Long, red hair, big brown eyes, tall, slim, elegant. She had smiled at Chloe and had glided a hand over her cheek.  
  
_  
  
"Hello. I am Milena. And you must be Chloe? "  
  
Chloe had looked at her with big eyes and had hidden behind her father.  
  
"Please don't fear me. We will get on well definitely." Gabe had laughed and had pushed Chloe forward a piece.  
  
"You are ... Are you ... my ..."  
  
Milena had smiled like an angel and taken Chloe in her arms.  
  
"Yes, if you want to I'm your Mum."  
  
Chloe had been happy. She finally had a mother and she was the most beautiful one of all. She didn't know her whether biological mother had also been beautiful. She hardly remembered her.Although, she was hardly away 2 years. But her father had explained to her that it was normal that she did not remember. Chloe was only three (according to Chloe, she was almost four, when her mother had packed her things and had disappeared into the night and fog. She did not know whether her mother had liked her or not. But she didn't believe it. After all, her mother had left. So Chloe wished herself a mother who loved her and stayed with her. After a while it wasn't so important anymore if it was her mother or not. She just wanted a mother. Everyone had one._  
  
Sighing Chloe drove through her hair, smoothed her dress and made way downwards. It wasn't smart to let Milena keep waiting.  
  
Lex looked round the library. It was not big, in his opinion, and not small; was meticulously furnished and every piece of furniture seemed to be selected with calculation. However, he doubted that the lady of the house ever had read one of the books. On the contrary she didn't seem to be stupid. However, it was another kind of the intelligence than one you earned by studying of books.  
  
"What are we doing here?" asked Lex irritated. His father, who stood by the window turned around to him and looked at him even-tempered.  
  
" As I've already said, I and Mrs. Sullivan have to announce something and it is of such importance that we require your and Ms. Sullivan's presence!  
  
"So that there is somebody who pretends to be listening to you?" teased Lex. Lionel completely turned around and wanted to say (to judge after his look nothing good) something just as the door opened and Milena floated in. Behind her came a young thing, 17 perhaps 18 years old; moving slowly and rewording. She was small, blond short hair and had big blue eyes.  
  
"Milena. At last! I had already feared you would have forgotten us." Lionel greeted charmingly and kissed Milena greeting on both cheeks.  
  
"Oh, Lionel. You know how women are. Particularly young women, sometimes they take an eternity'in the bath room. Right, Chloe? "  
  
The blond nodded only shyly and looked at the ground. Lionel stepped to her and gave her a kiss on the hand.  
  
"Ms. Sullivan, It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Sullivan"  
  
"Thanks. Likewise Mr. Luthor!"  
  
"You know me?"  
  
"Naturally. Everyone knows you." Chloe quietly answered without lifting her look of the ground.  
  
"Then you must know my son Lex." Chloe nodded and lifted the head.  
  
Lex almost jumped, because instead of looking shy to the ground like she did with the other, she looked him directly in the eyes. He rose and suggested a kiss on the hand.  
  
"Ms. Sullivan."  
  
"Mr. Luthor."  
  
"Lex."  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Lex. My father is Mr. Luthor."  
  
"Lex," repeated Chloe. But this time something indifferent resonated in her voice.  
  
"If you are both willing to sit down, we start. How already said, we have to announce something," rustled Milena.  
  
Chloe and Lex sat side by side on a couch and Lionel and Milena sat down towards them. After an insinuating look Lionel began:  
  
"As you may both already know, Milena and I were thinking for a long time about a fusion of parts of LuthorCorp and parts of Sullivan Systems. But a unification is not as simple as it seems. Taxes are checked, authorities switch themselves on, there are questions which need not be asked. However, there is a simpler.  
  
"And that would be?" asked Lex bored.  
  
"A marriage! If shareholders of LuthorCorp and Sullivan Systems marry, the fusion is practically only a formality."  
  
"You want to marry? Warm congratulations and all luck of the earth. But what do I have to do with it?" asked Lex and he didn't seem a nuance more interested.  
  
"Warm congratulations," said Chloe and was actually able to wring a smile.  
  
"Thanks, but ... I'm a little too old for a marriage. And also Milena is not bent to the marriage any more. Which is in complete contrast to the both of you'? You know, if I think about it that you both are in a secret relationship for such a long time and now at least, when you are ready to make it official an public ... Milena and I are the last who would stand in you way. Milena and I liked the idea of you both together since you first met ... Where did they met Milena?"  
  
"They met on a charity ball. Chloe was sixteen and Lex twenty. It was love on the first sign."  
  
"Of course, well you met on that charity ball and you fell in love but neither of you was ready to proclaim it for the whole world. But now you are and here we are!"  
  
Lex jumped up. "No fucking way! Forget it. Whatever you have cobbled together there in your ill brains, it will not happen!"  
  
"Sit down, Lex. Sit down now. Neither you nor Ms Sullivan have the right on objection. I do not know how looks with your little Chloe, but I cannot imagine that you would like to spend the next time behind grids. And this could absolutely happen. Imagine if somebody speaks by accident about some of your Little sins . Think of it. There are things which never come under the statute of limitations. "  
  
"But ... but... it is here about us." Chloe took the floor. "About our life. Our future. Nevertheless, you cannot simply force us..."  
  
"Shut up!" hissed Milena. "You have to do what I say to you. If you farther want to belong to the family, you should not irritate me rather. And where do you want to go? Here you will not remain. No day longer than necessary. And without money, without family, without home? What want you to do? To friends? You cannot. Or do you recently have some? Not the fact that I knew. You are alone and you belong to me and you will do what I regard as correct. "  
  
Chloe collapsed and could suppress only with effort the pressure to run out and to flee in one of her attacks.  
  
"The press release has already gone this morning to the planet and various other newspapers. Milena herself, has written an indeed sentimental text about secret love and big Happy End. Naturally the information came officially from an employee of the house. In three days you are marry. Be prepared. "  
  
Chloe threw a look to Lex. She hoped that he would say something. That he had something in his mind that would prevent this whole misery. But he looked at Lionel only with blazing eyes, rose and disappeared.  
  
The next days passed terrifically quickly. Chloe hardly recognized what happened. Interview inquiries, dressmakers, Milena, who packed with a smile Chloe's things, Lionel around Milena. Lex studied Chloe with cold, heartless eyes. With a look Chloe already knew from Milena. Chloe, the vermin. Chloe the insect.  
  
The day of the wedding  
  
Chloe stood in the bath before the mirror and studied herself. Again she took with the hands water in the mouth, gargled and spat again. She had an attack again. And this time it had been a bad one. How in pictures Chloe saw the wedding once more passing herself.  
  
_  
She went like on cotton wool on the long way along the church step. Alone. As a bride without a father and without a man she could beg for substitute, she was forced to walk the way alone. She could see Lex at the end of the aisle. Through her veil everything looked a little bit blurred. However, it also covered her face so that nobody could see her reddish eyes. Chloe had wept the whole night and searched for a possibility of escape. She prayed for a possibility. There was none.  
  
When she stepped to the altar, she saw that also Lex had reddish eyes had. But she doubted that he had cried. She had noted his mood fluctuations. Cheering at the one moment and insufferable at the next.. And she could well introduce herself where these mood fluctuations came from. How in a trance Chloe heard to herself giving her vow: "I do." How in trance she heard Lex saying his vow: "I do." And like through a wall she heard the priest, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, my son. "  
8  
When she was 14 Chloe had dreamed sometimes of it; how it probably was to be married. She had planned her wedding day down to the smallest detail. Also how her future husband, carefully and lovingly lifted her veil and gave her a loving, fervent kiss to seal their love. Nothing had as been as she had wished for or dreamed of. And the kiss of Lex was hard ... punishing. He had pulled her firmly to him. The grasp had almost hurt. Then he had pressed his lips icily against theirs and had robbed her almost of her ability to breathe. Then he had pushed her off himself, had taken her arm and walked with her the way down the aisle. Through cheering and applauding people... The most people Chloe hadn't ever seen._  
  
Tiredly Chloe put down the water-tap and carefully touched her swollen lips. So that's the way her life would be. Hard, cold... a punishment. It had not changed a lot. When she turned her head a little, she saw Lex. He stood in the door and observed her. His eyes were dark and the rims of the eye made red as before. Also his nostrils were red.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Chloe unfriendly and turned away herself again.  
  
"I have been looking for you. The guests are asking where the bride is," answered Lex. He sounded hollow and far away. Chloe watched him in the mirror like he entered and closed the door behind himself. He stepped behind her and observed her face furthermore by the mirror.  
  
"You have found me. What do you still want. Do you need a refill of your little moodllifter"  
  
"Oh Chloe, Chloe, Chloe, Chloe; you are not stupid at all. Not at all stupid," he lightly laughed. "Now we are bound together for the time. At least on paper. Who knows for how long..."  
  
Chloe did not answer. Instead she watched in the mirror how Lex his hand lifted and with the thumb, gently, almost lovingly glided above her lips. Then he took her chin between two fingers.  
  
"I was a little hard to you. I didn't want to scare you, little Chloe. I did not think of how innocent you still are."  
  
"Not as innocent as you may think."  
  
Lex laughed once again, but Chloe could not point whether he was surprised or did not believe her.  
  
"So, not as innocent as I may think. And then what are you doing here Chloe? If you don't hide. If you do not wait for the moment that the guests are away. So that you can hide in your room. Till we depart tomorrow."  
  
Chloe closed the eyes with the thought of it. Tomorrow she would have to leave her home. The only home that she had ever known.  
  
"Oh, nevertheless, it will not be as terrible as it is already. I will try to be from this point a little nicer to you."  
  
"Nice! How wonderful. If this is so this will be a lot of fun. An enormous enjoyment," quibbled Chloe.  
  
"Pleasure? No. I don't believe that. We can have fun Chloe, but this marriage will not be pleasurable.' Do you want fun Chloe?"  
  
"With my wonderful husband who is just so high that he could kiss the moon on his knees? Do you not credit you there a little bit too much?"  
  
Lex did not answer. Instead he took the hand which had remained on her face and glided with the forefinger over her neck and her collarbone. Chloe watched him as his hand moved lower and he took her left breast firmly.  
  
"Milena is a beautiful woman. But I am certain under all this pain and all this frustration, there is something that you have to offer that our dear mother never could. What you think, Chloe? What have you have to offer?"  
  
Chloe swallowed. She did not move, but neither did she resist as Lex buried his face in her neck and licked her pulse point.  
  
"Hmmm, vanilla. You smell of vanilla my sweet bride."  
  
Chloe was conflicted. On the one hand she abhorred Lex. She despised how he looked at her, how he talked with her. His obvious relationship to the modern pharmaceutical industry . On the other hand, the way he touched her right now, did something within her. She could not tell whether it felt good or bad. And whether she wanted to give in.  
  
"What do you want Lex?" she asked weakly.  
  
"Is this not quite clear? It is our wedding night, my treasure."  
  
"I know." Lex let go of Chloe's breast and reached for her hip. He pulled her firmly at himself. Chloe pressed the eyes shortly together and then reopened them.  
  
"I can't. Let go of me... I can't... I don't want...!"  
  
"You are sure?"  
  
She could feel on her skin how Lex grinned.  
  
"I'm certain!" Chloe freed herself, turned round and looked at him sharply in the eyes. Then she lowered her look again, turned round and darted from the bathroom. Lex looked at her. Smiling. She wasn't so far. This was okay. He would still receive his pleasure. Thank God for bridesmaids.


	2. A new life

Suspiciously Chloe looked round her new home. Or better the house where she and Lex would live from then.In the morning he had informed her that they would live in Smallville the most time, a small town wich lay approx 3 hours away from Metropolis. The next weeks she would spend in a cow town with her beloved husband. But after a little life-in how Lex called it, they would have to attend on several charity balls. She had been surprised as she recognized the dimension of her new home. Lex had named "the Mansion" a small residence. In truth it was a castle. A real Scottish castle. And it was enormous. Within a huge property. Outside there were green yards, a forest and a small lake. When she went inside, Chloe had the feeling to come into a new dimension. As if she were in the mid age. Dreamily Chloe ran through major shelves. The choice in books was gigantic. Classic and modern literature ride themselves side by side in old jaw cupboards.

"Do you like it?"

Chloe winced. "Stop that!" 

"What?"

"Stop creeping up on me!" 

"Why? Are you possibly scared of me?"

Chloe shook her head and turned round again. Again she concentrated on the books and did not notice how Lex closely stepped behind her. 

"Peach... nice. Do you change your scent everyday?"

Inwardly she jumped again, but this time she made sure that Lex didn't noticed.

"Why do you care?" 

"It just piques my interest. It's a little bit like a challenge to see whether you smell different every day."

Chloe stepped back until she bumped the wall of the books. Lex followed her. His look was akin to that of an animal that had sniffed the scent of its prey in the air. He positioned himself directly before her, and took the book that she held in her hand and placed it carefully on the other books in the shelf.

"Do you also taste like peach, Chloe?"

Chloe shook her head vehemently. Then she looked at him firmly. "How am I supposed to know what I taste like?" But if it makes you happy I can lick at my arm."

"Actually, I hadn't that in my mind." 

Chloe swallowed. There was something on Lex which push on and pulled Chloe off in the same moment.

"Given that you didn't like our first wedding kiss we should repeat that action so that I can make it up to you."

"Does that mean you are better than that?" hissed Chloe.

"Oh yeah... Oh yeah. "

His hands travelled down her arms and reached for her wrists. Without preliminary warning he pulled them upwards and pressed them firmly above her head. With the other hand he reached for Chloe's backside and pulled her closely at himself. Chloe was surprised by Lex's manner of action. She expected an attack. That he would take the kiss like he did the first time. Instead Lex placed a few light kisses on the corner of her mouth, licked softly over her lips and pressed his gently, almost tenderly on hers. Surprised Chloe gasped for air. Lex used the opportunity and pushed his tongue suave through the opening of her lips. But although he held her hands above her head and massaged her backsides hardly, the kiss remained gentle. Finally, he parted from Chloe and put his forehead on Chloe's shoulder. He breathed in short punches and left a tickling on Chloe's skin.

Slowly she opened the eyes. Lex weight pressed her against the bookshelf and she could feel his arousal pressed against her belly.

"Lex leave ... leave me ... let go of me."

Almost reluctantly Lex let go of Chloe's backside and her hands. But he still didn't make a move to step back from her. For some seconds Chloe held in this position then she slipped to the side. Lex simply glided forwards against the shelves, then he turned around.

"And what now, Chloe? What will you do now? Are you going to go off and hide? Or do you follow your other passion?" Chloe looked at him surprised.

"Oh... bullseye? So what, so what. This is weak of you, Chloe. This is very weak."

" I think it's stronger... how do you say it? To go high as a kite. Or to screw a bridesmaid in the wedding night?"

"You know about that?"

"Milena lost no time to point out who's bed you spent the night in. And the fact that she knew that it wasn't mine."

"Now the principal reason was that you didn't particularly... go down on me."

"You've tried to...In a bathroom... you wanted to..."

"To what? To nail you? To screw you? To fuck you? What did you expect' instead? Oh wait, let me guess. When you were small you have always imagined that you would get to know a nice boy. I think you mean 'You would not only be lovers, but also the best of friends. He would be charming, witty, would have a good job and carries you in his arms. Thanks to him Milena would recognize how valuable you are. And from that moment you would be one small, but happy family. But life doesn't work that way, Chloe. Life isn't a ball. Life is hard. Life is unfair. And each manages to get by in own way. I fucked your bridesmaid. But at least I accept it. I accept my mistakes. This is essentially more than you can state. "

The tears kicked Chloe in the eyes. "Why are you like this?"

"Why not? Perhaps it is simply a weakness. Perhaps because it is fun for me. Perhaps it is because it simply makes no difference to me."

"It seems there are quite a lot which makes any difference to you." 

"Maybe you should give a less shit about much things." He brought his face directly in front of Chloe. "I do not say that my attitude to life is good. But it is my attitude. And because you will spend some time with me, you should get used to it as quickly as you can." Then he passed her and left.

_  
"Will I marry, Daddy?"_

"Certain honey. Why? Is there somebody you want to marry?"

"Yes; you Daddy." 

"You cannot marry me."

"Why not?" 

"Because I'm your Daddy."

"Then I want to marry somebody he as like you Daddy."

"Somebody who as like me?"

"Yes, somebody who is dear. And likes me. Someone I can have fun with and understands me. " 

"Somebody who is dear?"

"Yes, he should like me very much and buy me presents and bring me biscuits. And then I can share my toys with him. If he is really, really nice I can even let him play with my favourite teddy."

"But you won't even allow people to look at Alonso."

"My husband may. If he marries me he may also play with Alonso." 

**  
"Mr. Luthor, why was the relationship of your son and the former Ms. Sullivan or the new Mrs. Luthor a secret for so long?"**

" There are different reasons. First, if you are young and in love you would probably want to have a relationship without the prying eyes of the public. Finally, my son and his wife should have the possibility to find out for themselves where their relationship would lead. And apparently this was the right decision!" 

Chloe switched off the television with a made sick facial expression. It was a farce. She should have gone to the news conference and shouted that she didn't even know Lex at all. And that she had been forced to marry him. But thanks to Milena, she wasn't allowed to go. Officaly she was to tired for a whole news conference.

Lex had been there but sat quietly most time with an expressionless face and ignored every question directed to him.

So that was it. She was sold. Like a piece of meat. Chloe wondered what her price was ... three dollars per pound?

Slowly she got up and proceeded in the direction of kitchen. She sent the cook with a head movement outside. She stood before the refrigerator door for a while and considered the food in it. Then she reached for a piece of chocolate cakes and bit off a big piece. She didn't take the time for herself to chew well. She gulped it simply down... another piece and another. Whipped Cream... yoghourt ... marmalade... Chloe stuffed the food randomly into herself. Then she turned, ready to receive an attack. When she looked up she winced. Lex stood in the door. Evidently, he had been observing her the whole time.

"Full?"

"Leave me!" Chloe wanted to pass him, but Lex grabbed her and held her with an iron grasp.

"... Where do you want to go, hun?" 

"That is none of your business."

"... No, after all, you are just my wife. ", answered Lex in a sweetish song fear bee.

"Let go of me!" Chloe hissed and tried to free her arm. But Lex packed the arm even firmer.

"Have you ever thought of crying instead of throwing up?" asked Lex icily.

"I. Don't. Cry!" Chloe returned not less icily. She felt the pressure in her stomach and the need to get rid of this pressure was almost staggering.

"Then handle it in a different way! You will have bad teeth, do you know that?"

"Yeah I know, but why do you care?" 

"Actually ...obviously I have to pay attention of your appeareance in the public."

"Up to now my appearance evidently wasn't really to your liking, was it!" 

"Right... that's right!" Lex grinned dirtily and let his look walk about Chloe's body.

"Anyway, I want to be sure that it stays that way. So do something. Do something... but make sure that it isn't visible after it! "

Chloe looked him a moment firmly in the eyes, then she dragged herself against Lex, wrapped her free arm round his neck and gave him a hard kiss. Lex reacted immediately. He let go of her arm, packed her hip and threw her properly against the wall. Then he pressed his body against hers, gabbed her thighs and lifted them from the ground. He sank his face in her neck and began to leave small bites on her neck and on her shoulder. Chloe groaned and placed a hand firmly at Lex's shirt. The first buttons burst, but before Chloe had opened the whole shirt, Lex removed her hand from his collar and pressed them near Chloe's head against the wall. With the other hand he pushed Chloe's skirt completely high and solved his face only shortly.

"I hope you don't care much about your panties."

"No." 

A short strong rip and her panties were thrown to the ground.

'Oh God...!' Chloe thought, while she heard how Lex opened his pants.

One hard fast push.

Chloe's head fell forwards and with her free hand she tried to steady herself with Lex shoulder when he took her with firm short thrusts. Her back and her behind smacked again brutally against the wall.

It was cold, fast and was empty. Without meaning. After his climax Lex remained still for some seconds in this position then he withdrew and began to order his clothes without a comment.

Chloe pressed her eyes together, and when she opened them again her eyes fell on her tattered panties. She bent over, lifted them and considered them shortly. Then she turned round and ran the up the stairs, in the direction of bathroom. Lex shook the head and started in direction of refrigerator.


End file.
